


What Happens In Bevelle Stays In Bevelle

by baneofboredom



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drunken Makeouts, Drunkenness, I write a thousand words of dumb, M/M, kissing strangers, welp this is what happens when you say something as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneofboredom/pseuds/baneofboredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus, Wakka and Auron get into a little drinking contest. When his friend's fall asleep, Tidus takes to the streets of Bevelle. What happens next will blow your tits clean off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Bevelle Stays In Bevelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archimime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archimime/gifts).



It was late. They had finally made it to Bevelle and they had taken a night to relax after the long trek that had taken them so long. Auron had challenged Tidus to a drinking contest, laughing when the young man tried to bow out, due to being inexperienced with the alcohol. Wakka managed to egg him on, especially after he agreed to join in. Rikku attempted to get in on the fun, but Lulu swayed her away from it. The two of them went off to talk about the black magic that Rikku had recently started studying at Lulu's behest in an attempt to overcome Rikku's fear of the thunder. Khimari decided that Yuna needed to rest, and took her to the inn they were staying at early, much to Yuna's protestation. 

It was several rounds of consuming the nameless alcohol that Auron seemed to always have at his hip. Wakka was surprisingly inept at holding his liquor, considering his strength and heartiness and was passed out in just a few rounds. Tidus however, Tidus managed to stay conscious, yet was completely drunk. Auron was sitting silently for a while and Tidus finally realized that the older man had fallen asleep. He left him and Wakka sitting there and made the, most likely terrible decision to go find Yuna and talk to her. 

The streets of Bevelle almost reminded Tidus of Zanarkand, all brightly lit even at night, but the energy was all wrong. Every turn seemed to bring him to more pious people going about pious business and doing pious things piously. In fact Tidus was frustrated with the entire city, until he stumbled upon a group of men who seemed to be having as much fun as he had been previously. They were drunk and stumbling and two of them went inside a building, leaving the third alone. The man swaggered past Tidus with a drunken chuckle. “Hey there hot stuff.” He slurred at Tidus. 

Tidus wasn't one to pursue the rougher sex, but something about the way the street lights played along his high cheekbones did something to change his mind. That and the fact that he had always been curious and where better than in Bevelle? After all, what happens in Bevelle stays in Bevelle, or something like that. So instead of just laughing off the drunk man's comments he said back, “You're not too bad yourself.” 

The man turned back around and smirked at Tidus before taking a step closer and invading his personal space and giving Tidus a better look at his face. It was perfect. He had a strong angular jawline and his nose looked like it had broken at some point, giving him a roguish, devil-may-care appearance. His eyes were a warm welcoming shade of golden brown and his black hair was in a messy bun. He placed a hand on Tidus's shoulder and smiled down at him. It was then that Tidus realized just how tall this guy was, as he stood a good head about him. Tidus took a breath when he felt the warm heat coming off of the man. He smelled like alcohol, smoke and cinnamon. It was comforting in a way, despite the strangeness of the situation Tidus found himself in. He watched the man's lips as he leaned in to kiss him. 

It was wet. But so strong. Tidus didn't expect kissing a man to be that different from kissing a woman. He found himself pressed against the still sun warmed bricks of the building behind him as a wandering hand traveled up his toned stomach. The man let out a pleased groan as he felt Tidus's body. The blitzball player realized at that moment that he hadn't been doing anything. He reached up both hands and traced them up the strong muscles of the man's back. He was clearly no stranger to physical work and Tidus figured that he was probably a dock worker or something menial like that, but was quickly distracted from those thoughts as he felt the stranger's tongue tracing across his lips, asking for entrance. Tidus wasn't sure, but when the man shifted his grip, bringing them closer stil, pressing hard body against hard body, all thoughts of resistance left his mind. His mouth opened to the other man. 

The man tasted of whiskey and smoke, similar to his smell. His tongue was skilled, tracing over the sensitive places in Tidus's mouth that he didn't even know he had. He moaned into the man's mouth and it was responded with a chuckle as one of the man's hands dropped and gripped Tidus's ass. Tidus pressed himself against the taller man, moaning again, his voice rough with want. The taller man chuckled again at Tidus's brazen actions. He slipped a hand into Tidus's pocket and pulled away. 

“I'm sure you've got some guardian duties you should be attending to Mr. Tidus.” The man said smirking. “So I'll let you go for tonight. If you ever find yourself in Bevelle with some free time. You should drop by. We can continue where we left off.” And with that the man gave Tidus one more chaste kiss and walked away. Tidus watched the tall man walking away, a swish in his hips keeping Tidus's eyes trained on his perfect ass. 

Tidus woke the next morning with an incredible headache. He had managed to stumble his way back towards the inn, where Wakka and Auron helped him the rest of the way to his room. He found the paper in his pocket the next day and decided then and there that someday, probably after Yuna's pilgrimage he was going to find him that man and finish what he started. After a quick breakfast, the group decided it was time to set out. 

The Temple of Bevelle was impressive, the biggest building in Spira, except maybe the Blitzball Stadium of Luca. There were two guards standing by the front gates, one was taller than the other. Beneath his helmet, Tidus could see a pair of warm, welcoming golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this was written. I also am sorry that I am thinking about writing a follow up chapter. I am just really sorry. This is why caffeine and 2 am shouldn't mix.


End file.
